Facing the Past
by Cat-kun
Summary: Rated for Future Chapter and soem blood but Yugi was the only survivor of a horrble car accident after a couple of years he finds out his past and a relative his Twin Brother Yami can Yugi find his Brother and a part of himself?
1. The Orphan

A Part Of Me Lost

Chapter 1

The Boy with Spikey Hair

A 5-year-old Anzu walked through the woods she had heard two people screaming one probley to a 5year old.

"Who's thaere?"(incorrect spelling for the baby words ok so it is not a mistake!) Anzu called into the woods.

She heard a wolf howling and ran to the plain at the end of the woods and found a completally destroyed car and a family insde of the vehical.

Anzu ran through the flames reaching the family.

She pulled each body from the flames and checked there heartbeat (pretty smart for a 5-year-old eh?)like her mother had taught her to do.

One of the bodies began to cough and Anzu went to them.

A Man was holding a boy with spikey hair.

"Take care of my son his name is :cough: :cough: Yu-Gi"The Man said as he coughed some more then colasped on the ground as Anzu took the crying boy.

She took the boy to her house and showed her father the strange little survivor.

"Anzu get the piroxide and salve to help these wounds!" Mr. Gardener yelled as Anzu scrambled for the stuff.

"Did you find the name of the boy?" Her Father asked.

"The only name the father told me was Yugi, Daddy" Anzu said.

"Well I know a old friend of mine who will be perfect for Yugi's new Guardian Soloman Motou" Mr. Gardener said.

"Anzu NEVER tell this boy of his tragic past NEVER you hear me?!" He Father said.

"Yes Daddy" Anzu said as she went to her room.

* * *

A couple of days later

The Gardener's car sped on the highway going to Domino Mr. Motou was glad to have a grandson even if it was not of his flesh and blood.

Yugi looked through the window He would miss his "family".

"Alright kids we are here" Mr. Gardener said as they stoped at a Game Shop.

Yugi read the sign it said "Kame Game Shop".

They walked inside and Mr. Motou waved to them.

"Ah Stan nice to see you again my old friend" Mr Motou said.

" Yes Me too Soloman now may we speak in private?" Mr. Gardener said.

* * *

In the Upstairs Guest Room

Mr. Gardener told Mr. Motou about the car accident and the boy.

"I told the boy that he lost his memory by getting hit by a baseball and that you were his grandfather did you prepare the room.

"Yes I did" Mr. Motou said.

"Good thanks for taking care of this boy" Mr. Gardener said.

" As I said I always wanted a Grandson" Mr. Motou said as they walked back down.

"Yugi meet your grandpa" Mr. Gardener said.

"Nice to meet you" Yugi said.

"Bye Yugi!" Anzu said as she and her father drove off in there car.

"Bye Anzu!" Yugi yelled back.

Yugi and his "new" grandfather walked back into the room

Into a bran new life

For Yugi Motou

To Be Cotinued!

Please Read and Review


	2. The Mysterious Guy

Facing the Past

by Nightmare Magician

Nightmare Magician: Say it!

Yami Bakura: NO

Nightmare Magician: Turns over to Care Bears show) Do it or else you will have to watch a maraton of this!

Yami Bakura: NM does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own almost all of the monsters Kea Keashu and Zera use and the accual characters Kea Keashu and Zera (Non of these girls are in this ficcy ok!)

Yami Bakura: (Takes Remote and Switches it back to THE MATRIX RELOADED) that was embarrasing

NM: Get used to it

Now on with the Fic!

* * *

"John watch out for that curve!" A woman shrieked.

"I can't adviod it!" A man yelled.

"Protect Yugi!" The Woman yelled.

Then a sickening crash.

Yugi woke up to that dream more the 5th time in a week!

He put on his school Uniform and headed out for school.

"Bye Grandpa" he said as he walked to school.

"Hi Yugi!" Anzu said walking up next to Yugi.

"I wish I could tell him" Anzu thought as they walked.

"Joey Tristan!" Yugi said waving as the two boys joined up with him.

"Hey Yug whatz up?" Joey said.

"Nothing meet you in math class guys!" Yugi said running he was going to be late!

* * *

After School

Yugi walked down the street and loked to the other side seeing a person who looked just like him.

Blinking again he did not see the figure again.

"I wonder who that was........probley my imagination" Yugi said going down to the subway.

Yugi finally reached home going up to the counter Yugi asked "Grandpa I saw someone who looked just like me today."

"Well I guess it is time I told him poor thing" Grandpa thought.

"Yugi I am not your grandfather" Mr. Motou said.

It was like Yugi's world crashed down as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Grandpa looked as Yugi slammed the door behind him he felt sorry for the kid but he needed to know.

Read and Review!


End file.
